A Chance at Heroism
by HyperNDA
Summary: Everything is going great for Asleena Amell- She's a Grey Warden, in love, and she's already gotten one of the treaties! But then at the Circle Tower, she's made Tranquil. Can the team get their old friend back? Is there even a cure for Tranquility? R&R!
1. 1: Opening the Door

*~A CHANCE AT HEROISM~*

Anger bubbled up inside me. This time, the line had been left far behind, let alone crossed. I felt my hands suck in the heat from the area around me, and grow hot, as if they were made of fire. It spread throughout my extremities, burning through my veins. Soon, I knew the fire inside me had to be released. The burning in my hands didn't bother me though. It felt like power.

Amell glared at the massive doors in front of her willing herself to push them open and damning herself for not being able to. Though she had always dreamed of this moment, the victory was bittersweet, for she found herself reluctant to leave the security of the Tower. She had no idea what lay beyond those doors! She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts like a horse would flies.

"This is no time for second thoughts," she scolded herself. Instead, she savoured the moment before leaving, reliving all of her happiest memories. Then Duncan stood forward, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She didn't yet know the answer. Then she thought of the Grey Wardens, giving their lives to protect their people, for the greater good. She had a chance for heroism, and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers like the dreams the Fade tore from her. She turned to smile at him.

"Yes," she breathed, and opened the door.


	2. 2: Journey to Ostagar

Asleena bravely strode out of her home, but her confidence reduced to giddiness when the unfamiliarity of walking in a straight line presented itself. She swallowed a retch, aware that Duncan's eyes were on her.

"Do you need a moment?" He queried, concerned.

"No," she responded. "But the sooner we get to Ostagar, the better."

Silence followed their short exchange. Asleena trudged through the mud of the track, eyes fixed on her boots. She felt betrayed.

_How could Jowan do this to me?_ She asked herself. She had told the Senior Enchanter of her plan, but had never suspected Jowan of actually dabbling in blood magic. Greagoir had been all for making her tranquil, but Duncan provided the Right of Conscription and she had escaped before the story had gotten all around the Tower. She knew that her friend Anders would be spitting hot coals right about now and the thought made her chuckle. The laughter died in her throat as she realised that she would never return to the Tower and hot tears scalded the corners of her dark eyes.

Asleena had not noticed the sun slowly dipping beneath the horizon and was surprised to hear Duncan call to the party to make camp. She lay out her bedroll beside the fire, trying to keep warm. She lay on her back and gazed up at the star spangled sky and closed her eyes with a shuddering sigh. Sleep would not come easily for her this night.

"_I'm giving up all magic, I just want to be with you, Lily."_

"_I don't know who you are, stay away from me, b-blood mage…"_

_The Fade demons masquerading as her friends terrified her._

"_Why did you betray me, Asleena? I thought we were friends." Fade-Jowan accused her._

"_You betrayed _me_, Jowan. You _lied _to Lily and me." She countered._

"_But you told Irving of what we planned. How could you?"_

"_Yes Asleena. We could have escaped, but because of you, I am now languishing in Aeonar."_

"_I'm sorry, Lily!" Asleena cried. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."_

"_But it did happen. And you're to blame."_

_The demons advanced on her and-_

Asleena sat up with a jolt. Duncan was at her side, shaking her.

"It is time to continue on our way, if we are to reach Ostagar by nightfall." Duncan informed her. It was pale dawn and the sun was bright and golden against a white sky. The clearing where they had spent the night was sun dappled and warm. A river bubbled along beside them. But even amidst all this beauty, Asleena saw nothing, save for the faces of those she knew in her heart that she had betrayed.

Asleena was exhausted. She had walked further than she ever had before, and her unsteady boots had worn through. But finally, they had arrived at the impregnable fortress of Ostagar. She had already spoken with the king and been sent to find a Junior Warden named Alistair. Before he departed, Duncan pressed a small bag of coins into her hand, instructing her to go and buy herself some battle robes. Soon, she was clad in the stylish Archon robes supplied by the Quartermaster. She then sought out Alistair, and was immediately enraptured by his sense of humour.

"…and here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one." Asleena had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing aloud. He had certainly distracted her from her black mood from earlier in the day. The conversation quickly ended, and he approached her with a smile.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is the way it brings people together." He said with a grin. Asleena was taken with him before he had finished his sentence.

_Sorry everyone for the tiny chapters, but they'll get longer soon enough. Please review. Golden Cheese knife of Awesomeness to Ygrain33 and Purple Candy corn for their extremely insightful reviews._


	3. 3: Korcari Wilds

"Almost 8 and half months. Jory Junior should be making an appearance any day now."

_You have got to be kidding me. Jory Junior? _Asleena muttered in her head.

"I tried to convince her to move to Lake Calenhad. It's less likely to be attacked than Highever."

_Zzzzzzz…-wha- what did I miss? _She quipped bitterly in the confines of her skull.

"Of course, we're hoping for a boy, to be trained as a knight, but the wife would adore a daughter as well."

"SHUT UP!" Asleena shouted.

"Well!"

"Not you, Ser Jory." Asleena said quickly, guiltily. "I was talking to Daveth. He's leering at me again."

"Oh, okay then. As I was saying, we've already prepared a nursery, and…"

She groaned inwardly.

"Wait," called Alistair from the front of the group. "Darkspawn." He nodded to the rest of the party. Asleena immediately refreshed herself with a spell, all of her senses opening. She glared at her surroundings suspiciously. If not for the circumstances, Asleena would have thought the Korcari Wilds calming and picturesque. Trees towered over her and the forgotten, ancient buildings teemed with wildlife. Only just before, she had been shocked by the amount of life around, having never seen the animals. Of course, she had read about them in her beloved books but that was different to actually experiencing things for the first time.

At the present moment, Asleena slowly moved to the back of the group, the better to cast spells from protection. Slowly, slowly, the small party crept along the track, aware for the slightest movement, ready to strike at a moments notice. Finally, after what seemed hours of silent movement, a short, disfigured, ugly _something_ leapt out of the ground and grabbed Asleena's ankle. She squealed, trying to kick it away. She turned to Alistair for help, but he and the others were already engaged in battle with the team of creatures. She was going to have to fend for herself. The thing slashed at her with sharp, lethal daggers, stained brown with the blood of previous battles. She reached for a flame blast, to knock it away. The familiar burning sensation crept into her limbs as she parried the darkspawn's blows with her tough staff. Finally, she released the pent up heat in a wave of concentrated anger. The genlock was fried, but alive.

_How do you beat these things?_ Asleena asked herself, panting and casting at the same time. It was hard for the fragile mage to beat of the oppressive blows of the monsters daggers as well as attack with her staff. Her legs went weak as her body was drained of mana on her final winter's grasp. The genlock had only a small amount of health left, but Asleena was out of magic and lyrium potions. The approaching Darkspawn was too close for her staff to be effective now, so she turned the large stick around and plunged the sharp haft into the genlock's belly. She felt its bones give way under her merciless blow and felt jet blood splatter her cheek. She heard the rattle of death in its throat and saw the surprise in its eyes as it took its final breath. Asleena almost felt sorry for it. Her staff grew heavy as the genlock lost the strength to hold itself up. Weakened from the battle, she dropped it and allowed herself to melt to the ground, exhausted and wounded.

Her vision was blurry when she awoke a minute later. There were sharp pains all over her body where someone was applying health poultices. Red lines of pain carved across her stomach and cheek, while smaller slashes only buzzed with hurt, like a bee sting. A myriad of bruises adorned her cheek and legs, where she had fallen on a pile of discarded armor. Alistair's concerned face was blocking her vision.

"Asleena? Are you okay?" Relief was clear on his face when her eyelids flickered open. She groaned in response, shading her eyes with a hand to block out the blinding sunlight. "Yep, she's fine." He shouted to the other two fighters. Asleena pushed herself up, staggering slightly.

"Easy now," Alistair said, holding her arm to steady her. The splintmail gauntlet dug into her flesh as he gripped her wrist. "Was that your first Darkspawn encounter?" She nodded the affirmative. Stalking over to the meagre 1 Darkspawn she had managed to kill, she yanked her staff out of it.

"I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was," she whispered, surprised by how much the battle had taken out of her. She blinked back angry tears as she realised how weak she was, failing to kill more than 1 creature.

_I'm a liability, _she thought to herself.

"It's all right, gorgeous. Jory was soiling his drawers the whole time, and he's a _knight!"_ Daveth announced with a mischievous grin, seeing the tears glistening on her pale cheeks. Asleena laughed despite herself, a bitter chuckle that made Jory go red.

"I was not!"

The small group continued their trek, stopping only to fight. With each scrap, Asleena improved, learning new spells and tactics.

"Here now, what's this?" Asleena queried, holding up a small white flower. It had delicate petals, a sweet scent and a blood red centre. "Is this the one the kennel master was looking for?"

"Yes," answered Alistair, jumping in before Daveth could speak and giving him a cold glare. "He was offering a reward of 10 silvers. We should take it with us." Asleena flashed him a grateful smile, her black mood quite abated. Alistair blushed right up to the tips of his ears. He had never noticed how attractive her smile was, what a deep, clear blue her eyes were or how her shiny black locks caught the sunlight, making her look angelic, and beautiful. Not that he thought she was beautiful-

_Maker help me._

Okay, so he did think she was beautiful. But she was a mage, and they were only friends.

_Just friends… right?_

After a long time searching, (and collecting vials of Darkspawn blood) the party happened upon a small broken chest.

"Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?"

Asleena, Alistair, Jory and Daveth spun around, their hands flying to their respective weapons in preparation for battle. Asleena exchanged banter with the barely-clad woman, the men all frozen with fear, but jumping in with discriminating comments about her. After a while, she agreed to lead them to her mother, and the Grey Warden Treaties they had been sent for in the first place. With a shrug of her shoulder at Alistair, she followed the rapidly disappearing witch, trying to keep up and stumbling over the rough terrain. The young mage, Morrigan, she had called herself, was obviously used to the harsh conditions of the Wilds for she strode with purpose, not once faltering, confidence and mystery pouring off her along with mana. She was like an inferno, terrible, but with a unique, great beauty. Her heart sank as she noted Alistair's eyes drilling into the back of Morrigans head. Sure, the witch had a lot to offer a man, jet black hair that was caught up in a simple style and golden eyes that seemed to mock, as if she knew something they didn't. Still, she hadn't thought that she would be forsaken so quickly. She had thought that Alistair was different.

_No time to think about this anymore, _she told herself with a heavy heart. They had arrived at a quaint hut, an old woman stood poised outside.


	4. 4: The Joining

_**Okay, first of all, a massive THANKYOU to Zoe Whiteraven, to whom this chapter is dedicated to. **____** Thanks for the awesome review!**_

The 4 Wardens approached the old woman warily. She had salt and pepper grey hair and piercing slate grey eyes that seemed to see right into your soul. It was her eyes that unsettled Alistair so. Asleena watched mother and daughter interact curiously, intrigued by what she saw. She had no idea if this was an accurate representation of family. Morrigan did not seem at ease in her mother's presence, on the contrary, she was tenser than a cornered wolf. Asleena waited patiently while the younger witch introduced them- or tried to.

"Yes, I can see them, girl. Mmm… much as I expected." The old woman said in an easy tone, the words slipping from her tongue as if she had said them many times before.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked incredulously, honey brown eyes wide. Asleena shot a glare in his direction. He shrugged, raking a hand through his hair.

"Pleased to meet you. You can call me Asleena," Asleena said with what she hoped was a friendly smile. She was undaunted by the fact that these two were dangerous chasind witches.

_Doesn't she see how badly this whole thing could go wrong?_ Alistair wondered, somewhat afraid of the old bat. She was quite obviously a nut. Asleena could have sworn she felt a mana drain spell being worked, but that was impossible. There were no Templars about. Were there? She glanced around nervously.

"Such manners! And always in the last place you look... like stockings!_" _the grey haired woman crowed.

"So this is a dreaded witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asked, a smirk showing clearly on his face, one eyebrow raised.

_Yep. Definitely nuttier than a…very nutty…thing…_ Alistair thought to himself.

The talk had gone well. For a nutty, scary, apostate mage woman, she had been very helpful, Daveth thought. Jory was still white with fear, hand clasped firmly around the hilt of his sword. Asleena strode at the front of the group, a small smile evident on her cheeks. She was as pleased with the outcome as anybody. They had successfully retrieved the needed Darkspawn gore and the Warden Treaties that Duncan had requested. The party had found a good number of items, which they now sold to the quartermaster. Asleena led them quickly back to Duncan, to prepare for their Joining.

The experienced man stood before a fire, back to the flame, casting his face in shadow. It made him look eerie.

"Alistair, take them to the old temple…" He whispered. Asleena shivered, though it was not cold beside the blaze and there was no wind, Duncan's deep, calm voice made the statement sound ominous.

Alistair gave a grim smile to the group and said "Follow me." Just then, Asleena remember the white and scarlet blossom in her small pack.

"You go ahead," She called to the rest of the group. "I'll be there in a minute. There's something I forgot to do." Alistair inclined his head and continued to the temple with the other two recruits.

Asleena watched as Daveth and Jory stared at her in discomfort, wondering what she was up to. They had felt secure with her in charge; she was so confident and self assured, nothing like the twit leading them now.

She walked with a brisk pace until she found the kennels. She had no idea where it was, but she found it soon enough by following the sound of dogs barking.

She handed the kennel master the flower, refusing the 10 silvers he held out to her. He suggested that they imprint the hound he was treating on her, and she agreed with enthusiasm, saying 'after the battle,' decisively. The mabari blinked up at her dolefully, the poor animal was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry boy, it'll be all better soon." She said soothingly. "I'll be back after the battle, and then we can have a chat, you and I. What do you say?" The mabari cocked its head thoughtfully and issued a soft, unmistakably happy woof. Asleena smiled, and ran to the old temple.

Duncan was waiting there already by the time she arrived, panting. He looked at her disapprovingly and motioned to Alistair to begin.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair said in a hushed voice, barely louder than a whisper.

"Step forward, Daveth." Duncan passed a chased silver chalice to the cutpurse, who drank deeply. Asleena gasped in horror as seconds later, he convulsed, choking on the ground before her.

"I am sorry…" Duncan said, heart heavy. "Step forward, Jory."

"But-but-but… I have a wife! A child! Had I known…" Jory stammered, drawing his greatsword.

"There is no turning back." Duncan said, voice low and regretful.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Jory protested. In an instant, Duncan leapt forward like a cat, skewering Jory. Asleena locked eyes with the dying man, surprised etched into his face. He had clearly not thought Duncan would actually attack. She stared horrified first at the corpse, then Duncan. She gulped; he was advancing upon her.

"Step forward, Asleena." She obediently grasped the stem of the goblet and threw back her head and drained the contents into her mouth. It writhed down her insides like a fiery snake, hurting her, burning her. She gasped for air, but none would come. Red and black flashed behind her eyes. She was reduced to an animal, knowing nothing but the intense, agony and the wish to escape from it.

_I'm dying… _she thought, before slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me what you want to happen in coming chapters. As always, reviewers are worshipped. ^_^**_


	5. 5: The Tower of Ishal

_A massive, blood red river of magma ran beside Asleena. She stood beside the charred bank, feeling the heat suffuse her body. A giant of such huge proportions obscured her view so that she could not truly guess what it was. It swung an enormous head down to her level. Its teeth were as long as Asleena's arm was and its eye was purple, knowing. It roared so loudly that Asleena was sure she would be deaf after this encounter. It lifted a taloned paw and caught her up in its claws, even as she tried to run. The sharp edges of its scales dug into her as she struggled against its oppressive foot._

_Warden… it thought inside her head. Then Asleena saw and felt only what this purple beast saw and felt. A burning hatred, hotter and more intense than the magma river beside them, directed at the Wardens she so loathed. She smelt blood on the air, giving her a perverted pleasure. She saw a sky, black and starless. She realised she was underground. The stale air burned her lungs. She wanted the fresh air of the surface. She was going to come, and destroy all in her path. She was in her own body again. The thing brought her closer to its maw, spewing forth blue flame and closing its teeth around her vulnerable body, yet she felt no pain. As blood seeped into her lungs, she realised what the colossus was._

_A dragon._

"Wake child. We have need of you." Duncan's voice roused Asleena. She was back in Ostagar. She truly didn't understand what was happening; she saw only the dragon and heard only its roar of fury. She took a pendant filled with blood from Alistair with numb hands. Then both men departed, leaving her unsure of what to do. She looked around her. The fortress was hushed, as if sensing the upcoming battle. Beautiful white ruins surrounded her. Green grass and star spangled sky. It would have been a perfect, tranquil scene were it not for the sense of awareness and tenseness that hung in the air like a bad smell.

Seeing Duncan beckoning, she walked over to a long wooden table, where stood the King, his General- Logan…Loghain…something like that- and Duncan. The men were participating in heated conversation, it so appeared, and Asleena approached them cautiously, aware of the shouting match being battled before her. It was almost as vicious as the Darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds had been, yet less savage.

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair demanded of her when she came to tell him what their orders were. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was _so_ not what she needed right now.

"Alistair, we've got no choice, so suck it up. Orders are orders." She snapped when he attempted to disobey. He jumped away from her, stung, not used to her temper being so short. He looked at her as if she had just eaten his pet nug and she sighed again.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he grunted in response, but ceased talking. She spun on her heel and marched toward the bridge that led to the Tower of Ishal, Alistair following only grudgingly.

When the pair arrived at the precarious bridge, the battle had already begun. Massive balls of flame were hurled at the soldiers on the bridge, blowing ballistae to pieces and killing men. A stray fireball thwacked Asleena, and she went flying, whacking her back into the other side of the stone bridge. Arrows rained down upon her, but she was too dizzy and disoriented to do anything to stop them.

_Failing already…_ she thought. _No, I refuse to fail. I will fight for my people and I will do what I must to bring an end to this destruction._

Alistair slid along the brickwork to land beside her, quickly hefting his shield above the both of them so that neither would be killed by wicked, twisted, black arrows.

Alistair was acutely aware of how close she was to him and the heaving of her chest as she attempted to regain her breath. Not that he was looking at her chest-

_Maker._

All too soon, she was up and running again and the two of them made their way toward the other side. Asleena and Alistair fought genlocks and hurlocks, until they were met by a mage and a knight.

"You two! You're Grey Wardens, aren't you?" and so the two became four. Asleena was still not as good as she desired to be, and more than once she had fallen in battle, but Alistair had always managed to heal her wounds. Asleena honed her spells and fighting style until she was satisfied it would be more effective against the Darkspawn.

_I don't like staves. Never have. I might try a sword… later, perhaps, _she thought as once again, the oversized wand failed her and she was forced to stab a hurlock through the gut. The enchanted wood was stained with gore and she realised with some sadness that it would never be the same again.

They battled their way through countless Darkspawn until they found the door to the Tower of Ishal, but it was being guarded by a vicious looking emissary. The four danced around it, stabbing and blocking and casting and parrying. The first knight fell and the two mages were not far behind. Gritting his teeth, Alistair performed a Holy Smite. Asleena cried out as her body was drained of mana and left her depleted, without any energy left.

"You… you're a templar!" She gasped to Alistair as she fled from the fight, next to useless that close and without magic. He stabbed the emissary a final time and it convulsed once and was still.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, perfect face white even in the torchlight.

"I was afraid you wouldn't trust me," he responded. "He kicked himself mentally at her crestfallen face. "No time for talking now, we've got to light that beacon!" He said, shoving open the metal door and entering without so much as a backward glance. Biting back a frustrated tear, Asleena revived the rest of the party and slipped through the narrow crack in the doors to follow her fellow Warden.

Asleena entered the shadowy tower, flicking suspicious eyes from side to side, evaluating what she saw. There was a fire in the middle of the chamber they stood in, built from broken chests barrels and other useless debris. Alistair was already making his way around the circular room, sticking the wall, in shadow. Asleena was dimly aware of some similarity between this and the Circle Tower, giving her a strange comfort though she was in great peril. Together, the group slew more Darkspawn than she could count, making their way up the levels. On the second level, Asleena set loose a pack of mabari, and for the rest of the level, they followed her around, fighting with a cold efficiency, no mercy given. On the third level, Alistair revealed some more Templar talents, and Asleena learnt not to care what he was doing, to focus on her battles. Torchlight was the only illumination in the dank tower, casting eerie shadows onto every surface. After a long while fighting from room to room, looting corpses and gathering treasures, the party arrived at the final level.

_Oh maker, _Asleena thought with horror. The beast in front of her was large, about 3 Alistairs high and vicious. It had horns like wicked scythes and teeth that she knew could be more deadly than any jagged sword. It looked up from the corpse it was devouring, armour and all, and roared its displeasure at its meal being interrupted. The sound left Asleena's head ringing and disoriented. The 2 warriors converged upon the beast, drawing weapons and pouncing. Asleena and the other mage cast spells from a distance. The warrior soldier fell quickly, before Asleena could cast a spell of healing.

_One down, three to go, _she thought grimly. Alistair continued his furious pace of slashing, injuring the ogre but not wounding it terminally. Roaring in victory, in having killed one of its foes, the ogre charged at the two mages. The other mage fell as well, leaving Alistair and Asleena to butcher the thing alone. Alistair was a glorious warrior, in the prime of his strength but even he was felled before the end. Asleena stared at the unconscious people on the ground, cursing them for leaving her to battle it out by herself. The ogre lowered its head and charged at her. Its horns pierced her robes and cut into her vulnerable flesh. She hissed and cast a spell of healing, wincing as she stood up while her magic knit her flesh back together. She cast winter's grasp on the thing, smiling with triumph as it froze into a block. Before she could do much damage, it broke out of its ice casing and picked her up in a grizzled hand. It lifted her to his maw and bellowed, leaving stars swimming before her eyes. Barely able to move to cast a spell, Asleena exhausted the last of her lyrium on a stonefist. The ogre was down, not quite dead though. He dropped her and roared in pain. She dizzily got up and ran to the other side of the chamber before it could recover.

_Where's my staff? _She wondered. It was gone from her hand and holster. _This is not good…_ she whimpered as it approached, anger flaming in its soulless eyes. Her hands flew to her utility belt, desperate hands searching for lyrium potions. She found none. Her mana regenerated little by little, until she had enough to cast an arcane bolt. The ogre was almost upon her now. She cast. She prayed. She closed her eyes, waiting to get her jugular torn open. Then she opened them. The ogre had snapped her staff. It was breathing heavily on the ground, gasping for air that would not come. In a final burst of strength, it started to heave itself up. She gazed, fear dawning on her features as it tried to lift its head.

"Asleena," a weak voice croaked. "Here…" suddenly, Alistair tossed her his sword, hilt first. His aim was off as he was on the ground, dizzy and fading into unconsciousness. She caught it with difficulty, tiny mageling body unaccustomed to holding such weights. With a battle cry worthy of the ogre itself, she brought the blade down into the ogre's chest. Relief flood through Alistair as she healed him. He pushed himself upright, and helped the other two to their feet as well. They had not contributed much to any conversation, and had been next to useless in battle, but still, Alistair was glad of their company if it meant he would not have to be alone with Asleena, who looked at him as though he had betrayed her somehow.

"Now, we have to light that beacon." He said. Prying a torch from its bracket, Asleena held it to the kindling, setting the beacon alight. All of a sudden, before anyone could do anything, the doors to the room were thrown open, and they were overrun with Darkspawn. They swarmed around her, arrows striking her chest before she could as much as whimper,

"Help." Her vision flickered and she sank to the ground. She saw Alistair and the other two falling with her, arrows protruding from various places in their bodies. She stared at the arrows in disbelief. As she sank into blissful oblivion, she saw a massive bird descend upon the tower. Then she knew no more.

_**Thank you faithful readers and reviewers. I love you all! Red roses of Awesomeness to all reviewers. I was planning on making the Tower of Ishal a separate chapter, but I found I didn't have much to say about it. ^_^ Tell me what you want to happen in coming chapters. Review! PS. Zoe Whiteraven, ILY! Thank you for awesome reviews.**_


	6. 6: Lothering

_Alone._

The word echoed in Asleena's mind, rebounding off the walls of her skull and driving her crazy.

_We are alone._

The word haunted her thoughts. She glanced at Alistair, who was marching beside her. His face was as placid as a bovine, not expressing any emotion. He eerily resembled a Tranquil mage. Asleena shuddered at that thought and concentrated on the dusty ground beneath her feet.

_All dead. The king, his army, everyone. Even the Wardens. Alistair and I are alone._

She risked a look in Morrigan's direction. The young woman did not seem perturbed by the scene around them. Asleena did not know how she wasn't gagging. The scent of death and decay was heavy in her nostrils and gore crows circled overhead, occasionally cawing at them.

Asleena smelled the air. The smell of rot was fresher here, and there was a familiar tingling in the back of her skull. She glanced at Alistair and nodded.

"Darkspawn," just as the word escaped her mouth, a large mabari trotted up the road, barking and panting at them. It looked up at her with large, intelligent eyes.

"Hey there, boy. Oh, I think you're the one I helped back at Ostagar!" Asleena murmured to the dog. It gave a happy bark, but it turned to a growl when a band of Darkspawn flanked the four. It was a quick battle. Asleena had to admire the dog's fighting strategy- shove it down and chew on it's neck until it's dead. Stained with crimson blood, she approached the animal again.

"What do you think, boy? Do you want to come with us?" The dog barked in the affirmative. "I think I'll call you… Irving, for the first enchanter."

Irving barked happily as she petted him, rolling around on his back with a blissed-out, dopey look on his face. They started to walk again, the mabari loping with easy grace at Asleena's side.

As Asleena lifted her head to judge the time, she noticed a small settlement over a bridge. On the bridge were a small group of men in cheap, weathered armour. They claimed to be toll collectors, but Asleena was in no mood to pay any attention to them. They killed efficiently and mercilessly. Asleena glanced appreciatively at the dark witch, her spells were certainly effective. Turning up her nose in disgust, Asleena rooted around in the lead bandit's armour, pulling out any items of interest or value. She then looted a few boxes from the site. In one, she found an intricately carved, golden statuette. She wandered over to Alistair, who was busy looting other corpses, and thrust it out to him.

"For me?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. Asleena nodded, suddenly felt very foolish and turned scarlet.

"So, you've finally decided to rejoin us. Falling on your own blade in grief was too much effort, it would seem?" Morrigan's taunting, mocking voice floated over her shoulder and she sighed.

"Be nice," she growled under her breath to Morrigan. The witch smiled, but made no indication that she had heard their leader. The group discussed what they thought the plan of action should be, Alistair and Morrigan slipping in as many taunts as they could. The town was as pretty as a painting, if a bit worn and ragged. Also, the refugees everywhere in tattered clothes put a damper on her mood. Asleena absent-mindedly scratched Irving between the ears, before saying decisively, "Let's go to Dane's refuge."

The atmosphere in the tavern was hushed and uncomfortable. People were packed into, for there was no room left in the Chantry. In the middle of the room, there was a group of soldiers in expensive-looking armour that halted her when she came in. They threatened to fight, but a red-headed priestess came out from the shadowy corner, insisting there was no need to fight. The guards ignored her and attacked. Asleena and her party dispatched them easily. She sent the leader on his way, with a message for Loghain.

"The Grey Wardens now what really happened. We are coming for him."

Asleena glanced around happily at the people in her camp. Since morning, they had gained a mabari, a rogue, and a massive Qunari warrior. The rogue was an Orlesian called Leliana with a sweet temperament and lethal with her Dar'Misu daggers. The Qunari was called Sten, a stoic giant of little words. They all respected her and trusted her though they had only known her a little while. She seemed to radiate an aura of power and confidence which put people at ease around her. Along with that, she was genial and quick to smile, which made her easy to like. She was enjoying hot stew, sitting on a log beside the camp fire. But, she was tired and soon fell asleep on her bedroll, Irving reassuringly seated at her side.

_She was in the Fade. She knew it well, but the dark landscape evaporated around her, replacing itself with blackness, and orange light cast by molten lava. She stood beside the charred bank, feeling the heat suffuse her body. She realised she was naked and suddenly felt very vulnerable. The dragon was there again.. It roared so loudly that Asleena was sure she would be deaf after this encounter. It lifted a taloned paw and caught her up in its claws, even as she tried to run. The sharp edges of its scales dug into her as she struggled against its oppressive foot._

Warden_… it thought inside her head. The monster brought her closer to its maw, spewing forth blue flame and closing its teeth around her body, yet she felt no pain. As blood seeped into her lungs, she…_

…woke drenched in a sheen of sweat. Alistair was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. His eyes were fixated on hers.

"Bad dreams, huh?" he asked.

"It's the same every time," Asleena muttered, glaring at the fire instead of meeting Alistair's gaze.

"Yeah, it's scary at first, but after a while, you get used to it."

_I don't _want _to get used to it, _Asleena thought bitterly. _I want it to not happen at all. _Guilt flooded through her as she realised – It wasn't about what she wanted. It was about serving the citizens of Ferelden. She clamped down on her self-pitying thoughts.

_No more, _she thought. This was her life now. She had better get used to it.


	7. 7: Alistair's Journal

**Sorry about the long wait people, but Randompwner is back in action! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my only reviewer (hint, hint) Pheonren. Sorry for leaving you crying in a corner for so long. This is just a quick interlude from Alistair's perspective; next chapter is well on the way. Thanks for reading! **

Alistair's Journal:

_She is trying to stay strong, but I can see her breaking inside. She exudes an air of self-confidence; only _I_ can tell it's not real. She's been shoved into a world full of things she knows nothing about, without any thanks for what she is doing, and she's hardly having a good time. Yet not once have I heard her complain. I am beginning to doubt the Chantry's teachings about mages all being evil. Asleena seems nothing if not good, honest and pure. My feelings for her confuse me and scare me, much as _she_ does sometimes. She puts on a brave face for the rest of our party, but I have seen her burying her face in Irving's fur, wishing for everything to go away. Today, as we were leaving Lothering, I saw a rose bush. It was dead, all black and shrivelled. But there was a rose, a single, velvety red rose in bloom on the bush. I absently wonder if this is the rose that Leliana spoke of in Dane's refuge. I had discounted her story because of her seeming 'one Archdemon short of a Blight' but it would seem that she was telling the truth. I wondered how something so beautiful could exist amongst all the ugliness there, and was reminded of Asleena. It was the only colour in sight. I couldn't stop myself; I plucked it from it's branch and hid it in my breastplate. I think I'll give it to Asleena. She could use some cheering up. But I don't want her to think I'm some drooling lecher, making a move on her when I've only known her for a few days. Perhaps when we've gotten to know each other better…_

_Anyway, she says that we'll be looking for the Dalish elves first. It seemed fitting, considering how close Lothering is to the Brecilian Forest. I can only hope that we get there without much interference and that the elves are willing to offer their assistance. I'd better go now. It's time for my watch._


	8. 8: The Dalish

Asleena and her party were wandering a dusty trail, looking for any signs of life. Tall trees towered over the party, making an archway along the entire track. The leaves rustled in the slight breeze, mussing up her curly hair. Suddenly, eight petite elves melted out of the forest, brandishing daggers. They had drawn their longbows on them, and were rapidly approaching. Before she had even had time to react, she had found herself shoved up against a tree, an arrow digging into the sensitive skin of her throat, by a small elf. Glancing around wildly, she saw Alistair, Sten and Leliana in the exact same position.

"Amin mellon yassen lle!" Asleena cried, glad she had taken the time to learn elvish in the Tower.

"What did you just say?" Alistair asked, ignoring the furious elf tying him up. Asleena couldn't answer, as soon as the elvish words flowed from her tongue, the male elf in front of her grabbed her by the windpipe.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Alistair shouted, struggling against the female elf in front of him, hissing with annoyance. Despite his efforts, the elves held him firmly in place.

"Amin feuya ten' lle, shem."

"What? What did she say?" Alistair queried, still fighting for dominance.

"Vashedan. Be silent!" Sten commanded. Three elves were holding his boots to the forest floor and another sat on his shoulders, whacking him on the top of the head.

The elf throttling Asleena finally let go, leaving her gasping for air.

"I said 'I am your friend' and she said 'You disgust me, human'. Now shut up, this one's talking again." Alistair fell silent at Asleena's behest.

"Lye bring lle a' keeper. Ro take care en' lle." The elf said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We're being taken to their keeper. He'll deal with us." Asleena called to the group.

"We found the Dalish."

Asleena had managed to talk the elves out of sacrificing them to the Creators, but they would only give assistance in the Blight if their hunters were cured of the werewolf disease that was spreading rapidly throughout the population. The four were sent to find Witherfang, whose heart would cure the afflicted elves.

The party explored the majestic forest, completing quests and searching for signs of Witherfang. At the camp, they had managed to talk Gheyna into bonding with Cammen, and he had rewarded them with The Tale of Iloren, a book that had been a family heirloom. They had located Danyla, the elf-turned-werewolf, but decided to steer clear of her so that they could return her to her husband in elf form.

The adventurers wandered the forest some more, when they found a strange barrier in the middle of the forest, it appeared to be made of clouds and mist. When she touched it, Asleena was shocked to find it was solid. Droplets of water condensed on her fingers as she pulled away from it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed more resistance against it and immediately found herself back at the mouth of the forest.

"What was that?" She heard Alistair ask no one in particular. With a sigh, she led her party forward, aggravated that they had to start all over again.

They happened upon a large clearing, guarded by Wild Sylvans, which Asleena dispatched with flame spells. At the end of the clearing, there was a large, golden tree, similar in appearance to the sylvans but larger and apparently, intelligent.

"Hrrrrm... what manner of beast be thee that comes before this elder tree?" it said in a musical voice.

"Ummm… excuse me?" Asleena stammered. _I'm talking to a tree! _She thought, feeling foolish. "I'm human… if that's what you're asking."

After a while of rhyming conversation, Asleena asked "Why do you speak in rhymes?"

"I do not know, why dost thou not? Thy words seem plain, a mundane lot. Perhaps a poet's soul's in me... Does that make me a poet tree?" The tree chuckled. It was a strange sound, like wood grating against wood. Eventually, she agreed to locate his lost acorn, in return for a magic branch that would allow them to cross the barrier they had encountered earlier. She had no idea how she was going to succeed.

Asleena and her friends encountered a crazy old man in a small camp. Upon entering his campsite, the Mad Hermit began a tirade while swinging his fists. Engaging in dialogue with him, it became abundantly clear that something was amiss: first and foremost, the Hermit spoke in questions, and insisted everyone around him do the same. After a long and confusing 'conversation', Asleena traded The Tale of Iloren for the Grand Oak's acorn. The acorn was about the size of her head and she staggered as she accepted it. Alistair gallantly stepped forward to relieve her of its weight and she smiled and thanked him. He quickly turned away, red up to his ears with a foolish grin plastered to his cheeks. They then exited the camp to return to the great tree.

"My joy soars to new heights indeed! I _am__reunited with my seed_! As promised, here it be. I hope it's magic pleases thee." The tree handed its branch to a smiling Asleena. She was pleased that she had been able to help such a magical and noble creature as this Elder Tree.

"I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end! May the sunlight find you, thy days be long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong."

The questing party soon found another campsite, though this one was uninhabited. It looked like it had been used recently though, as coals still smouldered in the fireplace and orange flames danced in the cracks of the charred wood. There was a homey tent and warm bedrolls spread out invitingly by the fire. Asleena peered into the tent and was suddenly overcome with drowsiness. She pulled herself away from it with a yawn. She continued around the camp, looking at the fire. At her look, it burst into open flame, seemingly of its own accord. She found herself transfixed by the flame, even more sleepy than she was before.

"Pashaara. There is something wrong here," Sten said, jolting her out of her reverie.

"See how the fire draws the eye. We should leave this place."

Asleena gazed longingly at the bedrolls and was about to agree, but something about the scene before her made her stop, and suggest that they just rest for a while. They all agreed without question, even Sten, his resolve dissolved. Her eyes dragged shut and she welcomed the Fade with open arms.

Asleena awoke with a start. Her companions were lifeless on the ground beside her. The camp was gone, and they were surrounded by the bones of adventurers that had been suckered in as well. There was a greater shade attacking her, but she quickly killed it, rooting it to the ground with a cone of cold and shattering it with a stonefist. Her companions woke upon its death, puzzled by the gory scene before them. They joined Asleena looting the skeletons, too embarrassed and unsettled by what had happened to speak to one another.

They continued on their way, until they found an enormous felled tree, which they took bark from. Asleena identified it as ironbark and concluded that Varathorn the merchant would pay dearly for it. She than led them back to the magical barrier that they had encountered previously. She equipped the Elder Tree's branch as a staff, and walked through the barrier to the lair of the Werewolves.


	9. 9: The Lady of the Forest

**Yes, if you are wondering, I made up the elvish in the last chapter. ^^  
I realise this isn't exactly cannon but please bear with me. I forgot to add some stuff to the other chapters. Alistair fluff ahead!**

Asleena had battled through the lair for days, she had the bruises and slashes to prove it. But, finally, they had stumbled across something of consequence; A stone about the size of her fist, filled with ruby blood. When Asleena cautiously touched it, she felt a presence, panicked and frightened by her intrusion. She focused on soothing it, attempting to communicate. She felt a deep and longing desire to end her own life and realised she was sharing feelings with the life gem. She managed to understand that it would trade important knowledge for its own end. In her mind's eye, she saw legions of warriors, wearing armour and wielding both sword _and _magic. The life gem claimed it was the soul of an elf, the last of its brethren, of an order of magic wielding fighters called Arcane Warriors. Asleena could not resist its distress call and took the gem to the pedestal it specified. She felt a moment of pure bliss and light radiated from the gem. Then, it shattered, tiny shards of the stone splintering the pedestal. In the exact moment it burst, Asleena felt the consciousness give her all of its memories.

_Hours practising with a sword, trying to cast and attack the wooden dummy simultaneously. _

_Mother ruffling her hair and supplying her with lyrium bottles. _

_Father presenting her with her own set of silverite armour. They had saved for weeks to buy this for her, she just knew it. _

_Her graduation ceremony, her armour as shiny as it had been since the day she had bought it. _

_Accepting her beloved blade, Spellweaver from the Council of Elders. _

_Standing proud in the legion of arcane warriors, as deadly as could be. _

_Then, her friends falling, dying. _

_The council ordering her to bind her consciousness to the life gem. _

_Watching, helpless as her entire order was destroyed. _

_She was the last. _

_Millennia had passed slowly, leaving her to contemplate an eternity alone. _

_Forced to watch as a curious mage took Spellweaver from the pedestal, nearly consumed by her own rage. _

_Then, a tiny spark of hope. A creature unlike any she had felt before. Reliving all her own memories, and then- release. Sweet, pure release._

The memories occurred in one moment, simultaneously playing in her mind. When she glanced at the shiny chips of the gem and the puddle of blood beside them, she was filled with great sorrow, and a single tear slid down her alabaster cheek. She furiously scrubbed it away turned to her party. They had their mouths agape, except for Sten, who was statue-like as ever. She briefly explained the experience and they moved on.

"Welcome." Her voice was gentle but portrayed great wisdom. "I suspect that I am not as you expected me to be?"  
"You could say that," Asleena replied cautiously. "You are the Lady?"  
"I am the Lady of the Forest," she confirmed with a slight nod.  
"Begging your pardon," Alistair said, looking pointedly away from the nude form before him, "but you seem to be more the Lady of the Ruins, from where I stand."

"Alistair!" Asleena hissed at him, even as Swiftrunner lunged forward, restrained only by the touch of the delicate looking, branchlike fingers.  
"You will not address the Lady in such a manner!" he roared furiously, glaring at the Templar.  
"Peace, Swiftrunner," the woman admonished him. "Your urge for battle has already cost the lives of many that you seek to protect. Is that what you wish?"  
The great beast slumped beneath her reprimand. "No, Lady," he muttered, dropping his head. "Anything but that." She nodded, stroking his fur.  
"Then the time has come for us to speak with these outsiders, to set our rage aside." The haunting green eyes turned to Asleena. "I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles against his nature."

"As do we all, Lady," Asleena replied quietly. The Lady of the Forest told her what Zathrian had been keeping from them, and they were sent to collect him and bring him back to parley. The result had not been pretty, and the resulting battle had given her many new scars to add to her collection. However, the curse was broken and the werewolves were human again. They had also gained the assistance of the elves in the Blight. All in all, a job well done.

Back at the camp, Asleena and Alistair were discussing what they thought their next move should be. Soon, the conversation took a more personal turn, and they were laughing and smiling about sweet nothings. Asleena found herself drowning in his honey brown eyes, mesmerized by his smile, his lips. She imagined what it would be like to feel his lips on hers and…  
_Maker! Clean thoughts, Asleena, _she chided herself mentally. She was painfully aware of how close together they were sitting, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt bold and the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them;

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" she asked.  
"Um, no… not unless they wanted a favour," he stammered. "Well, there was this one time in Denerim, but those women were… not like you." Asleena cocked her head and smiled, but did not speak.  
"Wait, is this your way of telling me you think I'm handsome?" Alistair raised an eyebrow.  
"My lips are sealed," Asleena replied, zipping a finger across her lips.  
"Oh, I see," he growled. "I'll get it out of you yet. So… is this the part where I get to tell you the same?"  
"Not if you don't think so," Asleena said to her boots, suddenly shy.  
"Oh, I think so," Alistair whispered. "I'll just spring it on you when you least expect it." Asleena blushed a thousand shades of red and attempted to change the subject.  
"Soooo… I was thinking…" She began nervously. "… Would you teach me to fight the way you do?"  
"What?" Alistair asked incredulously. "You're a mage! You can't wield a sword."  
"Try me," Asleena smirked, standing and pulling a spare blade from the ground.  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Alistair whispered forlornly. "Try not to die. I'll do my best not to hurt you."  
"Oh, don't hold back." Asleena said with a smile. With a vicious cry, she lunged forward at Alistair, who ducked quickly. He parried and dodged her attacks and went ahead with his own. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't lay a blow on her. Even in her robes, she was agile and quick, fast enough to stay out of range. They sparred for almost an hour, and by the end of it, they were both drenched in sweat, panting and exhausted.  
"I yield!" Asleena gasped, collapsing by the fire.  
"Maker's breath!" Alistair cried, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"The life gem," Asleena replied smugly. "Arcane warrior fighting."  
"Well, you're going to need a good weapon and some armour." He said to her. With a smile, she left him and returned a few minutes later, clad in the Ancient Elven Armour that they had recovered in the ruins, an enchanted long sword on her hip. Alistair gaped at her- the armour clung to her slight curves, accentuating her long legs and small frame. It definitely suited her.  
"Wow…" He breathed. "You should wear armour more often!" She giggled uncomfortably, aware of his worshipful gaze.  
"Um... Is there any stew left? Leliana? Oh, thankyou." She spluttered. As she ate and went to sleep, she couldn't pull away from thoughts of Alistair. With a sigh, she slipped into surely Alistair-filled dreams and slept without waking till morning for the first time since the Joining.


	10. 10: Redcliffe Village

_**Yeah, so, I'll admit that I AM childish enough to hold the chapters hostage until I get reviews. But I won't. However, my speed of writing would greatly increase if I got some reviews… hint hint. Again, PheonRen is awesome. Thanks for the reviews. Also, noobish question, I saw on another fic that you can see how many views you have on your story, but I can't work out how! If you know, please tell me in a review or PM.**_

"Redcliffe it is, then." Asleena announced to the group of adventurers looking at her expectantly. Sten gave a nonchalant grunt and returned to his pack, Morrigan sneered and moved back toward her little shelter thing, but everyone else stayed in front of her, waiting for instructions. Asleena asked them to continue packing for the road. The group in front of her thinned, and she left to continue her own packing. Soon, Alistair, Leliana and Sten were marching down the trail to Redcliffe.

He put it off till the very last moment. Redcliffe Castle itself was in view when he finally stopped her. "Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, uh, should probably have told you earlier."  
She eyed him suspiciously, icy blue eyes narrowing. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"  
"I don't know. I doubt it. I've never liked it, that's for sure." He took a deep breath, and said it as quickly as he could, to get it all out as fast as possible. "I told you before that Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the palace and he took me in? The reason he did that was because…well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan…my half-brother, I suppose."  
She looked at him in stunned silence, eyes now wide, mouth hanging open. He raked a hand through his hair nervously. "I-just say something, all right?"  
"So…" she said cautiously. "You're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?"  
He laughed in relief. "Ha! I guess I am at that. I should use that line more often." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She queried, a regretful smile on her face.

"Everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me," he said softly. "Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."  
She didn't smile again or accept his apology. "Does Loghain know?"  
"Why wouldn't he? He was King Maric's best friend. I don't know if that means anything, though. I certainly never considered the idea that it might be important." Alistair shook his head. "At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."  
"It's important, Alistair," she said seriously. "You're the heir to the throne."  
"Let's hope not. I'm the son of a commoner, and Grey Warden to boot. It was made very clear to me early on that there was no room for me to be raising rebellions or any such nonsense."  
"Raising a rebellion is exactly what we are doing." She pointed out.  
He sighed. "Can we just move on? And we can pretend you still think I'm some…nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"So, you're a prince…" she said thoughtfully. "Somehow, I find that very… thrilling…" Her eyes flashed dangerously and he blushed.

"You know, I like the way you think."

The group arrived in Redcliffe to find it beleaguered by nightly attacks from the undead. They were harried into the Chantry to speak with Bann Teagan. Asleena saw countless wounded men and women, taking refuge inside the Chantry. She bit her lip and forced herself to keep walking as she heard a small girl whimpering for her mother. Without much discussion, Asleena agreed to do all she could to help the village. She went to a crying young woman near the door of the Chantry and recovered her little brother. She also gained a sword from their house, and she paid them handsomely for it. She collected Holy Symbols of Andraste for the knights and secured the blessing from the revered mother, boosting morale. She convinced Dwyn and his mercenaries to fight in the coming battle with most of their hard earned coin; she was happy to part with even more if it would save more lives. She promised Owain to find his daughter in Redcliffe castle and so the blacksmith was back in action, pumping out equipment for the meagre force prepared for nightfall. Finally, she suggested the use of the lamp oil barrels to set the monsters alight, hoping that it would kill them and not make them more powerful, flaming undead.

"Are you ready to make your stand, my Lady? There is still a while before nightfall." Murdock informed her anxiously.

"Not only are we ready," Asleena said with a confident smile, "We are going to win!"

The townspeople cheered encouragingly, and then all that was left to do was wait.

Night came quickly. A strange green fog hung over the town cliffs and there was a rumble of hammering feet on earth. The group at the front consisted of Asleena and her party, Berwick the spy, Ser Perth and his knights and Dwyn and his mercenaries. They cut through the horde of undead slowly, it took longer than expected because, even when killed, one of its allies would reanimate it. Therefore, the only sure way of stopping them was to hack their bodies into pieces. For the first time, Asleena was glad that she wielded a staff and not a blade. Soon, they were alerted to an ambush from the lake, and they hurried to the battle ground. Again, they fought in the same style as earlier. Asleena and Alistair complimented each other in battle, together they would tear down the corpses' health and then he would cut them into pieces. After what seemed hours of fighting, it was over as quickly as it had began. She saw with some disgust that her robes, staff and flesh were coated in oily blood.

"The dawn has come and we still stand! We are victorious!" Murdock cried from the Chantry. The cheers of the men could be heard for miles around. Only a few men had died, but still, there was more to be done.

Asleena and her party helped to collect bodies, Alistair and Sten doing the heavy lifting. Alistair watched as Asleena held a widow in her arms, making soothing noises and rocking back and forth. The woman in black was clinging to Asleena, sobs wracking her body, but somehow, Asleena managed to make her smile. He loved the way she could do that. She comforted all of the grieving widows in the Chantry and sat on a pew beside him.

"You are amazing, you know that?" He asked her, before he could stop himself. She smiled and leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Even when she fell asleep in that position and he had to carry her back to camp, he didn't complain.


	11. 11: Camp Conversations

_**Just party stuff, no plot things here. Mostly amusing conversations that I noticed in-game. You can skip it if you want, all you'll miss is the start of Amellistair officially. Thankyou PheonRen, I worship you! You'll probably be getting a chapter every second day now that it's school holidays, so watch out! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Asleena woke in her warm tent in camp, completely refreshed from last night's battle. Inspecting her body, she found several wounds that had been attended to sometime in the night. She had no memory of how she had gotten there; the last thing she remembered was sitting on a bench with Alistair. She raked her hands through her unruly raven hair, trying to undo some of the tangles. She straightened her robes and with that, exited the tent.

Alistair was the only person awake. He sat on a log beside the fire, eating the remnants of last night's stew. He saw her, and offered her a bowl as well. With an appreciative smile, she sat down on the log beside him to eat.

"So, uh…" Alistair began, desperately trying to think of what to say. "I noticed you didn't use your armour or sword last night."

"Oh, yeah," Asleena replied. "I think I'll wait until I'm a little more confident with a blade before I start fighting with one."

"Would you like to spar? With me?" Alistair asked. A huge grin formed on Asleena's cheeks.

"Sure!" She said. "Just give me a minute to get my armour and sword."

When she returned, she was just in a tunic and breeches; she held her armour and sword in her arms.

"I'm sorry; I'm having a ton of trouble putting it on right now. Can you give me a hand?" She asked innocently, unaware of his beetroot-like face.

"Oh… umm… s-sure!" He stammered. He walked over to her, face blazing. He helped her don her armour, fastening buckles and brushing blood off it.

"Ready?" She asked, without waiting for a response. She charged, waving her sword at him. Their battle was again, challenging and long. She moved with elegance that he had never seen from someone in armour. She was too fast for him to hit. However, he moved slowly in his silverite heavy plate armour. He was down with a quick succession of blows to the backs of his knees, ribs and back. With that, she placed the tip of her sword on his throat. By now, the clanging noises of their swords had roused the rest of their party and they looked on in disbelief at the hardened warrior on the ground.

"Ha-HA! I am the champion!" She cried. At her words, the crowd dispersed. Holding out a gauntleted hand, she helped Alistair to his feet. He was amazed; this beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman had beaten him with her second turn wielding a sword. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, forcing him to do what he did next. Leaning closer to her face, he brushed a corkscrew curl out of her eyes, and laid a hand on her cheek. She held her breath, knowing what came next. She gazed into his eyes, then closed them in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her face. Her hand came up to the back of his neck seemingly of it's own accord and then-

"Asleena! Alistair! Breakfast is ready!" Leliana sang from her place beside the camp fire. Alistair had released her face and she had let go of him, too. The moment was broken. Asleena released the breath she hadn't realised that she was holding.

"Just a minute. I'm going to put this sword back in my tent." She crossed the campsite to her tent, she could practically feel Alistair's eyes drilling into the back of her skull. Once ensconced in the privacy of her tent, she fingered her face where he had touched her wonderingly. She guessed this meant that they were taking their relationship to the next level, and she went to the fire with a smile. She parked herself beside Alistair, gratefully accepting the food from Leliana and turned to him.

"So, if you lived in the Chantry, have you never…?"

"Never… Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?" he asked with a boyish grin, colour rising in his cheeks.  
"You know what I mean." Asleena said.  
"I'm not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jammed ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?" His grin grew on the last metaphor; he clearly thought it brilliant.  
"...Now you're making fun of me." Asleena muttered.  
"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the though. Well, tell me: have _you_ ever licked a lamppost in winter?" he asked her.

"No, I've never licked a lamppost in winter." She said with a smile playing about her lips.

"Good. I hear it's quite painful. One of the initiates did it on a dare, once and there was pointing and laughing… oh, the humanity." He said, his voice riddled with nostalgia. "I, myself, have also never done it. That. Not that I haven't thought about it but…" Asleena couldn't resist an opportunity to tease him.

"Oh, I see. You lack the proper parts."

"You wound me! Such cruelty from such a beautiful lady. If you hear sobbing later, that's me crying myself to sleep." Alistair said in mock hurt, a hand clasped over his heart.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Asleena asked wonderingly.

"Of course. You're ravishing, resourceful and everything else you'd probably hurt me for not saying." He said it as though she should have been accustomed to hearing such things. As a mage from the Circle, she had been told that she was worthless, dangerous and other such things by the Templars. Compliments such as beautiful just _did not _come to her.

"I would never hurt you." She whispered, face down, embarrassed at revealing so much of herself to him.

"Nor I you," Alistair confided. "Now, let's be off, lest your risqué talk make my ears blush." Leliana shot Asleena a knowing glance with a suggestive smile.

On the road back to Redcliffe, Asleena heard her party conversing.

"So... let me get this straight. You were a cloistered sister?" Alistair asked Leliana.

"You must have been a brother before you became a templar, no?" Leliana responded.

"I never actually became a templar. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my final vows." Alistair informed her snarkily.

"Do you ever regret leaving the Chantry?" she inquired.

"No, never. Do you?" Alistair said.

"Yes. You may not believe it, but I found peace there. The kind of peace I've never known." Leliana said wistfully.

"It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running. I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?" Alistair said.

"I... no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet." Leliana said, surprised.

"Suit yourself. The look on their face was always priceless." Silence reigned for a while, until Leliana continued.

"What was that... soup you made for supper last night?" she asked curiously.

"Ooh, that? That's a traditional Ferelden lamb and pea stew. Did you like it?"

"Oh, so... it was lamb then? It had a certain... texture I don't normally associate with lamb." Leliana said, looking queasy.

"They didn't make lamb and pea stew for you in Lothering?" Alistair asked.

"We ate simply there. Whole grains, made into biscuits or bread, and vegetables from the garden, cooked lightly. No heavy stews." Leliana informed him.

"Ah, so the last lamb you had was probably cooked Orlesian style. Food shouldn't be frilly and pretentious like that. Now here in Ferelden, we do things right. We take our ingredients, throw them into the largest pot we can find, and cook them for as long as possible until everything is a uniform grey colour. As soon as it looks completely bland and unappetizing, that's when I know it's done." Alistair told her with relish.

"You're having me on." She said shakily, uncertainly. Alistair laughed.

"You need to eat in more Fereldan inns." Asleena giggled at this, and then remembered she was not supposed to be listening, and grew silent.

"So... you're female, Leliana, right?"

"I am? That's news. When did that happen?" She giggled.

"I just wanted some advice. What should I do if... if I think a woman is special and-" Alistair stammered.

"You want to woo her? Here's a good tip: you shouldn't question her about her female-ness." Leliana said with a smile.

"All right, yes. Good point."

"Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?"

"Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female." Alistair sighed, downcast.

"It adds to your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward. It is endearing."

"So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that?"

"Just be yourself. You do know how to do that, don't you?" She instructed him.

"All right, forget I asked." Alistair said, resigned. Asleena was touched that he felt the need to ask for instruction from another female. Glancing around, she saw Alistair turn to Sten, hopefulness apparent in his eyes.

"Don't you ever talk? You know, make polite conversation just to put people at ease?" he asked the bronze giant.

"You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head?" Sten asked rhetorically.

"... Nevermind." Alistair waited a moment before continuing. "Were you really in that cage for twenty days?"

"It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while."

"What did you do? I mean... twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing." Alistair asked him.

"On good days, I posed riddles to the passersby, offering them treasures in exchange for correct answers." Sten said sarcastically, no emotion portrayed in his voice.  
"Really?" Alistair asked, eyes wide.

"No."

"Awww. Too bad. That's got serious potential." Asleena bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So how did you _seriously _pass the time in that cage?"

"A training exercise. I would observe an object and then try to think of all the words in your language which began with the same letter as its name."

"That... wait. Just wait. You're joking again, aren't you?" Alistair clearly thought it was boring.

"No."

"You are not telling me that you played, "I Spy," against yourself for twenty days." Alistair asked incredulously.

"There are a lot of things in Lothering that begin with, "G."" Sten said with a straight face.

"Hmmm... I spy with my little eye, something that begins with... "G."" Alistair challenged the Qunari.

"Is it a Grey Warden? Is it, in fact, you?"

"Oooh. You're really good at this." Alistair remarked. Sten sighed. Abashed, Alistair was quiet for a long time. After a while, Sten addressed Leliana.  
"You were in the Chantry. You are a priest?"

"No, no. I was a lay sister of the Chantry." Leliana said quickly.

"Which means?" Sten inquired.

"I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows."

"So you... dabbled in priesthood, then?"

"Oh no," Leliana said, annoyed. "The lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all."

"So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them?"

"Yes!" Leliana cried, exasperated.

"...You were a house guest of the Chantry?" Sten asked scathingly.

"Um... sort of..." Leliana trailed off, and there was silence the rest of the way to Redcliffe. All that could be heard was the clank of their armour and the occasional humming from Leliana.


	12. 12: Castle Redcliffe

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here," Teagan contemplated, his eyes far away. "You would think there was nobody left inside at all." He shook himself. "But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan to enter the castle after the village was secure."

He gestured to the windmill close beside them and continued, "There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"Why didn't you enter in the first place?" Asleena questioned.

"I had no idea what lurked in the castle! And I couldn't abandon the people of the village! What if-," Teagan defended. His eyes widened as he whispered, "Maker's breath…"

"Teagan!" a woman cried out running towards the Bann. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

What must have once been a beautiful blonde woman, now overcompensating for her age with make up, came up to them, panting to catch her breath. She was dressed in Orlesian finery, and her voice was thick with accent.

"I do not have much time to explain!" she rushed. "I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over. And I must return quickly," she looked down, nervous. "And I…need you to return with me, Teagan."

Asleena raised her eyebrow quizzically, "Be careful, this could be an ambush."

She could hear Leliana agreeing behind her. She could practically feel the tension radiating off of the new woman.

"What?" the blonde asked, glaring at Asleena. "I…who is this woman, Teagan?"

Alistair sighed from behind the young mage, "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?" Asleena's eyebrows shot up just as far as Isolde's did.

"Alistair? Of all the—why are _you_ here?"

"They are Grey Warden's, Isolde," Teagan reprimanded. "I owe them my life."

"Pardon me," she apologized. "I would exchange pleasantries, but…considering the circumstances…"

"Please, Lady Isolde," Asleena pleaded. "We had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers."

"I…know you need more of an explanation, but I don't know what is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living! The mage responsible was caught but still…it continues." She stopped, trying to calm herself enough to continue. "I think…Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death. You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle, you can reason with him! I do not know what else to do!"

"What about Arl Eamon? Is he still alive?" the mage asked. She was anxious to know what sort of situation they were all in.

"He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker."

"Kept alive?" Teagan questioned. "Kept alive by what?"

"Something the mage unleashed. So far, it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live," Isolde explained. "The others were…not as fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village."

Asleena sympathised with the woman at her pained expression, despite the fact that she still hated her for throwing out Alistair.  
"It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

"Do you think this 'evil' could be a demon?" Asleena asked, dreading the answer.

"I…I do not know…Oh Maker's mercy!" the arlessa cried out. "Could it truly be a demon? I can't let it hurt my Connor! You must come with me Teagan! Please!" Isolde begged.

"Why must the Bann go alone?" Leliana spoke up, crossing her arms over his chest and glaring at her fellow Orlesian.

Isolde glowered at her, "For _Connor's_ sake, I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan." She turned her gaze to the man beside her. "Teagan, I know you could order your men to follow me when I return to the castle, but I beg you not to, for Connor's sake!"

Asleena inquired, "Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?"

"I…I beg your pardon! That's a rather impertinent accusation!" Isolde spat at the young mage.

"Impertinent for a mage, you mean?" Asleena retorted, her temper flaring like a fire.

"No! I did not mean…that is to say…please, stop this!" she cried. "An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage! I came here for help! What more do you want from me?" She looked at Teagan once more with a pleading gaze. "Teagan, I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it! It could kill Connor! Please come back with me…must I beg?"

"Tell me about this mage you mentioned." Asleena asked.

"He is an…infiltrator, I think—one of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why Eamon fell ill."

Bann Teagan looked shocked. "Eamon was poisoned?"

Isolde nodded. "He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying, however. I cannot say."

Asleena spoke firmly over Alistair's angry outburst. "Enough questions. We need to decide what to do."

Teagan sighed. "The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde."

"Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you Teagan! Bless you!"

"It seems you have little choice," Asleena commented.

"I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone," the bann smiled, wryly. "You, on the other hand have proven quite formidable. Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

The arlessa nodded, "Please, do not take too long! I will be by the bridge."

Teagan turned back to the little group and looked at Asleena, "I think it would be best if you entered the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door." He took a deep breath. "I'm…hoping that I'll distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed."

Leliana sighed. "I suppose this will be the best way, won't it?"

The bann nodded bitterly. "Yes, I believe so. I would prefer to go with you, but I'm afraid I have no choice in this matter."

"We understand," Alistair stated. "It's your brother and nephew at stake."

"Yes," Teagan smiled, though it was strained. "But whatever you do, Eamon is the priority. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, Connor, me…anyone else…we're expendable.

Asleena shook her head defiantly. "I don't believe that. We'll make sure everyone is safe."

"You're a good woman. The Maker smiled on me when he sent you to Redcliffe," he praised her before running off toward the bridge Isolde had mentioned earlier.

Asleena called to the group, "Let's go then." And together, they entered the windmill and located the bann's secret passage. Uncertainly pressing the face of the signet ring to a nook in the trapdoor, Asleena jumped back as it sprang open. They all coughed as a large cloud of dust ascended from the hatch. Using the dagger she always kept on her person, she pushed cobwebs away from the entrance and led the way into the dark tunnel. Illuminated only by the small torches, the tunnel was damp and mouldy. Near the staircase, they were intercepted by a group of undead. Hacking them to pieces before they could be reanimated, Alistair gasped.

"These are wearing the guard uniforms!"

Asleena bent over the corpse she was dismembering. It was a young man, his skin dark grey and torn in places. His eyes were black and hollow. In places, parts of his skeleton showed through the rips in his flesh. Disgusted, she tore her gaze away and bit her lip, trying not to pay attention to what she was doing.

The dungeons of Redcliffe held many horrors, but the most horrifying of all was the presence of the one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Hello? Is someone out there? Who is it?" A disembodied voice echoed out of one of the cages. "By all that's holy, y-you! I can't believe it!"

"J-Jowan?" Asleena asked disbelievingly.

"Maker's Breath! How did you get here? I never thought I'd see you again, of all people." His robes were torn and bloodied and his skin was too pale to be healthy.

"Jowan… what have they done to you?" she whispered.

"What they'd do to all traitors and would-be assassins. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent you to finish me off." Jowan remarked bitterly.

"I'm not going to kill you, Jowan." Asleena said sadly. Inside, a vengeful, angry and violent monster twisted and writhed for control. That part of her wanted to _kill _him for betraying her.

"You might change your mind once you hear; I poisoned the arl. For all I know, he's dead already."

"He's not dead – at least not yet." She said coldly.

"He's not? That's a relief, I can't tell you how much. Please, I know how it seems. Poisoning the arl was… a terrible thing. But I'm not behind everything else happening here, I swear!" Jowan sighed. "Before I say anything else, I need to ask you a question. You can do whatever you feel you need to afterward, but I need to know… What became of Lily? They didn't hurt her, did they? The thought that she might have paid for my crime…" He trailed off.

"The Chantry sent her away, I don't know where."

"Oh, my poor Lily. She must hate me now, if she even lives. What have I done?" Jowan gasped dolefully.

The conversation quickly went downhill, Asleena getting angrier and angrier. Eventually, she released her old friend, telling him to run, despite Alistair's protestations. A mistake.

They ascended the next staircase and found themselves surrounded by the undead. They fought their way through the castle to the courtyard, where they opened the portcullis to allow Ser Perth and his knights to assist them in battling a revenant and a small army of skeletons. They raced into the castle as soon as they were dispatched, and scooted around a corner to see the main hall. At the sight before her, Asleena gasped.

Teagan was performing tricks for a small redheaded boy. He executed tumbles and handstands that he certainly couldn't do, were he not possessed. 

"Marmalade!" He sang, nodding pleasantly at the group of adventurers that had just entered.

Connor was clapping along with Teagan's dance. Isolde just stood there, head lowered in defeat. Connor noticed the group as they entered and as Teagan finished his performance the boy motioned for his uncle to sit on the floor at his feet.

"So, these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?" Connor's voice didn't sound normal.

"Y-yes, Connor," Isolde answered quietly, head hung and shoulders shuddering in defeat.

Connors eyes glared at the four of them. "And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" His eyes shifted to focus on Asleena. "And now it's staring at me. What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough."

"This… is a woman, Connor. Just as I am…" Isolde's eyes betrayed the hopelessness she felt. Connor sneered at his mother.

"You lie! This woman is nothing at all like you! Why, just look at her! Half your age and pretty too! I'm surprised you don't execute her in a fit of jealousy!"

Although his comments obviously hurt Isolde, she managed to keep her composure. "C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!"

The boy's hand went to his forehead and he bent double; as he stood his voice seemed to change. "M-Mother, what… what's happening? Where am I?"

"Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?" Isolde begged, falling to her knees in relief.

Connor's voice went back to the original tone. "Get away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me."

"Grey Wardens… please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!" Isolde pleaded.

"You've been protecting him this entire time?" Alistair shook his head in disbelief.

She turned to face him and continued. "Connor did not mean to do this. It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon—he started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father."

"It was a fair deal!" the Connor snarled. "Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

Teagan threw his head back and sang, "Nobody tells _him_ what to do! Nobody! Ha-ha!"

Connor was enraged. "Quiet, uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting didn't I? Yes I did. But let's keep things civil. This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us… woman, what have you come here for?"

Asleena stepped around Alistair. "I need to see Arl Eamon."

"So you're a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around and killing is so unnecessary. But father is so very ill. We really shouldn't disturb him. Isn't that right, Mother?"

"I… I don't think…" she stammered.

"Of course you don't!" Connor roared maniacally. "Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull. I crave excitement! And action! These people spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village and now they'll repay me!"

At these words, Teagan and his knight jumped to life, attacking them. Asleena moved to a battle stance and prepared herself to fight.


	13. 13: To The Tower

_**I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting really sick of Asleena being such a softie. We'll be hardening her in the coming chapters. Review or **__**DIEEE**__**! Hehe, I mean, please review!**_

"What are our options?" Asleena asked, heart heavy. She knew what the easiest option would be.

"He's an abomination," Alistair said quietly. "I wouldn't normally suggest killing a child, but-"

"No!" Isolde grabbed Teagan's arm, looking at him imploringly. "Please. He's just a boy. This isn't his fault!"

"Isolde, please." The Bann covered her hand with his. "We may not have much choice. Death would be..." He closed his eyes briefly, and then continued. "Death would be merciful."

"No! There has to be another way!"

"There might be another option." Jowan stepped into the main hall from where he'd been stationed at the entrance. Apparently, no amount of glaring from Alistair would cause him to spontaneously combust.

"You!" the Arlessa shrieked. "This is your fault. I trusted you."

"Lady Isolde, I'm so sorry." Jowan bowed his head. Asleena stared at the ground between her boots.

"How did you get out of the dungeons?" she demanded.

"I let him out," Asleena said, straightening. "And I stand by my decision. Jowan was a pawn for Loghain, Isolde; he simply thought he was doing what was right."

"How can infiltrating my home to kill my husband be right?" The Arlessa shook with anger. "How can summoning this demon to torment my family be right?"

"I didn't summon any demons," Jowan insisted. "But I want to help. Please. Let me try to fix this."

Isolde pressed her lips into a thin line and refused to meet the blood mage's gaze, while Teagan gave a sharp nod.

"We can confront the demon in the Fade. Normally it would take many mages and lyrium… but I have blood magic." Jowan said, trying to catch Asleena's eyes.

"No. Blood magic is not an option." Asleena stated firmly. It was agreed in the rest of the discussion that the party would travel to the Circle Tower, to gain the help of the mages.

"Also, we can get one more treaty out of the way." Alistair grinned. "I'm glad we're doing this. It really is the best option."

Asleena sent the rest of her party back to camp and they left reluctantly. She glared at Jowan, not meeting his eyes.

"Watch him, Teagan." She warned. He nodded and she left the room. Walking through a large hallway, she found the arl's study. She dug through bookcases and then opened a drawer in his desk. She found a small amulet with the holy symbol of Andraste on it. There were small ridges and cracks- it had obviously been repaired by a clumsy hand. She vaguely remembered Alistair mentioning something about his mother having one of these. She slipped it into a pocket behind her breastplate. She quickly left to get to camp. They were all eating around the fire when she arrived, as it was almost dark.

"Thank the Maker! We weren't sure you were coming!" Alistair crowed, patting part of the log he was sitting on, gesturing for her to join him. She sat beside him gladly, accepting a bowl of stew from Leliana.

"I have something for you," she said through a mouthful of un-appetizing stew. It was obviously Alistair's turn to cook.

"You have something for me?" He repeated.

"Yes." She fished around in her breastplate, until she found it. Alistair grinned wickedly at her.

"My gift is in your breastplate? I am a lucky m…" She pressed the amulet into his hand, smirking. "This... this is my mother's amulet. It has to be. But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?" Alistair demanded.

"I found it in Redcliffe castle, in the study." She responded gently, smiling softly.

"Oh. The arl's study? Then he must have... found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand, why would he do that?" He looked confused. She curled her raven hair around her finger awkwardly.

"Perhaps you mean more to him than you think."

Alistair looked up at her. "I... guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left..." He paused. "Thank you. I mean it. I... thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity. I'll need to talk to him about this, if he recovers from his... when he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago." He looked into Asleena's lyrium blue eyes. "Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I'm used to people not listening when I go on about things." Asleena crossed her legs and smiled wider at him.

"Of course I remembered. You're special to me." He laughed.

"Is this the part where the music starts and we begin dancing? Because I'm game. Where's the minstrels?" Asleena giggled. Leliana pulled out a lute mischievously, obviously having heard them, and began to play a beautiful melody. Asleena glared at her good-naturedly.

DA:O

The next morning, Asleena woke up refreshed. They pulled up camp early to get to the Circle Tower. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, it seemed to be a perfect day. They walked along the road laughing and talking, at times, singing along to bawdy songs. But then, there was a scream.

"Help, please! They're attacking the wagon!" a woman came charging down the road, screaming for help franticly. Asleena ran ahead with her, good nature taking over. One blonde and tanned Elven man stood there waiting in the middle of the road as if he expected them. The screaming woman nodded at him, an evil smile gracing her features. He smirked. Asleena saw that he wore well made armour and arms.

_Assassins! _She thought. _We've walked straight into an ambush!_

There was a creak of dead wood and a tree fell over the path, blocking the way. Asleena, Alistair, Leliana and Sten jumped out of the way, just as the elf made a forward signal with his hand.

"The Gray Warden dies here!" The elf exclaimed pulling out his weapons. Asleena drew her enchanted sword and dagger and charged at him, meeting him halfway. Steel met steel as they duelled, Asleena's other companions taking out the assassins that lined the tops of the cliffs surrounding the bowl of the road. Her skill with a blade had greatly increased, from sparring with Alistair every night. However, the elf was skilled too, and the battle was long and arduous. As soon as the other assassins were dead, Alistair ran to her aid, shield bashing the elf unconscious. The four stacked and looted the corpses, before Leliana gave a shout.

"This one's alive!" Everyone ran to her side just in time to see the blonde elf stir.

"Ohhh… what? I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet." He said grimly. Asleena noted an Antivan accent.

"That could easily be rectified." Asleena's face betrayed no emotion as she relayed the threat.

The assassin grinned, a flash of white teeth amid his tanned features. "Of that I have no doubt. You are most skilled. If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes? To ask me some questions?" Asleena looked at him suspiciously and remained silent, allowing him to continue. "Let me get right to the point. My name is Zevran. Zev, to my friends." He purred, looking Asleena and Leliana up and down shamelessly. "I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any remaining Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"Who hired you?" Asleena barked harshly.

"A rather taciturn fellow, from the capital. Loghain, I think his name was..." Zevran trailed off. "Allow me to make a proposal…" The elf outlined a plan where he would join Asleena and her crew and be loyal to them instead of the Crows.

"You must think I'm royally stupid." Asleena said.

Zevran flashed her a dazzling smile. "I think you're royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous. Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Asleena glared at that, Alistair positively glowered. "I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?" He looked at Alistair in a way that said plainly who _he _considered the unwanted one. Asleena considered this for a while.

"Very well. I accept your offer." She said finally.

"What! You're taking the assassin with us now?" He gasps, holding her by the elbow. "Does that really seem like a good idea?"

"We need all the help we can get, Alistair," she said placatingly, putting a reassuring hand over his.

"Fine," he sighed, muttering about Zevran pointedly.

"From this moment on, I am your man, this I swear." Zevran announced to her. She smiled warmly.

"Glad to have you with us." She said sunnily. "Now let's go!"

DA:O


	14. 14: The Circle

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for the huge break but I was planning on posting a new chapter when I got a new review. But I didn't get another review ;.( which really sucks. And then I checked traffic and only 20 people have actually read up to this chapter, haha. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, , please, please, please, review because I will worship you forever. Even flames are welcome! I've got another 2 chapters already typed up which I will post if I get some more reviews. LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING! BTW fluff in this chapter 3**_

"Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?" Asleena looked up from the dusty trail between her feet. The dirt was slowly receding into mud and grass, signaling their approach to Lake Calenhad. Alistair was looking down at her, a nervous smile upon his lips. He thrust something into her hand and closed her delicate fingers around it. She lifted her hand to see a beautiful rose, the same approximate red as Alistair's cheeks. Asleena smiled coyly at him.

"Your new weapon of choice?"

"Yes, that's right!" Alistair chirped, suddenly confident. "Watch as I thrash our enemies with the power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, Darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent." A laugh bubbled out of Asleena's throat, and all the birds in the area burst into joyous song. "Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison." Asleena looked at the full blown bud in her fingers, caressing the velvety petals.

"Sentiment can be a very potent weapon." She stated simply, meeting his eyes again.

"I picked it in Lothering," He began, completely serious now. "I remember thinking 'How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?'. I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. It just would have gotten crushed by the Darkspawn and their taint. So I've had it ever since." Asleena grinned at this.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I... I thought I might... Give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you." Asleena stopped smiling, suddenly shy. Here she was, an adorable, sweet man saying the most beautiful things to her and she just wanted to flee.

"I-I don't know what to say," She whispered, eyes fixed on the blades of grass between her feet. Asleena had never felt this way about anyone, never even attempted a feeble stab at romance in the Tower. It was all so new to her, but inside, she realized that she felt the same way about him.

"I was thinking, here I am, doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You haven't had any of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulation..." She smiled at the ground. "I thought I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this... Darkness." Asleena's eyes flew up to meet his, and she felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

"I..." She began.

"I guess it was just a stupid impulse. Was it the wrong one?" He asked, anxious at her unreadable expression.

"No, not at all. Thank you, Alistair. I really appreciate it." Now she smiled, and he visibly relaxed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, if we could move on past this awkward, embarrassing stage, I'd really appreciate it." He said in a rush, as though trying to get it out as quickly as possible, afraid to lose his nerve. Asleena grinned wolfishly.

"Sounds good. Off with the armour, then." Alistair paled. She was obviously teasing, they were in the middle of the track with the whole party behind them. He guffawed uncomfortably.

"Bluff called. Damn, she saw right through me." As Asleena laughed, she tripped over a stone with a yelp. Before she could hit the ground however, two strong hands wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her back up. "Bit unsteady on our feet, are we?" Alistair mocked, holding her still. He suddenly realized the intimacy of the position they were in and the catcalls coming from the more lewd of their companions. Asleena didn't seem disturbed though, only wrapped her own arms around him and leaned in close. Trembling, he leaned even closer. Their lips almost met and then-

Zevran. He elbowed his way between the two of them, linking arms and grinning at them.

"I so wanted to join the two of you," He purred. Alistair yanked his arm out of the elf's grasp and stomped away from the pair of them. A jealous monster reared its head in his heart, chest constricted painfully as he watched Asleena laughing and talking with the assassin. The elf was far too touchy-feely with her for his liking and he still didn't trust him. But finally, after what seemed hours of Zevran regaling Asleena with tales of his adventures, the Circle Tower was in sight. _

"Anda proper Grey Warden now, hm?" Greagoir snapped sarcastically. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"No you aren't. You're still sore that you didn't get to make me Tranquil." Asleena grumbled, glaring at him darkly. Upon return to the Tower, Asleena was not expecting to find her home in great peril, most mages either dead or possessed. She had not been expecting Greagoir to have sent for the Right of Annulment. Aware that the Right of Annulment would kill everyone left in the Tower, Asleena and her companions went to rescue Senior Enchanter Irving from the demons and blood mages.

On the second floor of the Tower, Asleena and her team had come across the Senior Enchanter Wynne and she had demanded to be brought along in their search for Irving. Asleena sent Sten back to the camp to make room for her. Asleena enjoyed having another (sane) mage to talk to and even eventually found a mother figure in her. On the second to top floor of the Tower, Asleena, Wynne, Leliana and Alistair were transported into the Fade by a sloth demon.

Asleena navigated many islands of the Fade, gaining forms and killing various demons before she was allowed to rescue her three friends. Touching the Fade pedestal, she was transported to Wynne's nightmare. It took a bit of time, but Asleena managed to convince Wynne to think about how she had gotten there, causing the 'dead apprentices' to turn into demons, that they swiftly killed. In Leliana's nightmare, she had to practically drag the bard away from the 'revered mother' and then defeat them. But what unsettled her most was Alistair's nightmare. In the space of a minute, she found out that he had a half sister, named Goldanna, and that he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

Happier than with _her. _

She killed the demons ruthlessly, stabbing 'Goldanna' with her sword many more times than were necessary. As with the other two, Alistair faded and disappeared and she was once more alone. Using the Fade pedestal, she traveled to the realm of the Sloth Demon, where her friends reappeared. Together, they crushed it like a bug. Asleena noticed detachedly that she was getting better with her melee weapons. Suddenly, they woke in the Tower, and recovered the Litany of Andralla, charging for the staircase. At the bottom of the staircase was a small purple shield, trapping a Templar inside. Asleena's stomach lurched as she recognized Cullen.

"This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong..." The Templar moaned, seemingly to himself.

"Cullen! Don't you recognize me?" Asleena gasped, rushing to the shield. Reaching out a tentative hand, she touched the shield, sending a jolt of electricity up her arm.

"Only too well... how far they must have delved into my thoughts..." He whimpered.

"The boy is exhausted. And this cage... I've never seen anything like it. Rest easy... help is here." Wynne reassured the Templar.

"Enough visions. If anything in you is human... kill me now and stop this game."

"He's delirious. He's been tortured... and has probably been denied food and water. I can tell. Here, I have a skin of-" Leliana offered.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" Cullen shrieked, backing away from the redhead. "Sifting through my thoughts... tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have... Using my shame against me... my ill advised infatuation with her... a mage, of all things. I am so tired of these cruel jokes... these tricks... these..." He started to sob. Alistair glared at his fellow Templar, glancing at Asleena to see how she was reacting.

"This is no trick. We're here to help." Asleena said, cheeks flushing red.

"Silence... I'll not listen to anything you say. Now begone!" Cullen shouted, closing his eyes pointedly. "Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them."

"Makes you wish you hadn't said those things, doesn't it?" Alistair muttered and Asleena threw him a frustrated look.

"I am beyond caring what you think. The Maker knows my sin, and I pray that he will forgive me." Cullen growled.

"Why does it cause you so much pain?" Asleena queried.

"You are a mage and I, a templar. It is my duty to oppose you and all you are." Asleena hardened at this, standing straighter and stiffer than before. Her eyes glowed slightly red around the normal blue and her fingers sparked. "Why have you returned to the tower? How did you survive?" Cullen demanded. The fire in Asleena burned lower now, anger abating.

"I defeated everything in my way. Now it's Uldred's turn." She announced coldly.

"Good... kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they've done. They caged us like animals... looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one left... They turned some into... monsters. And... there was nothing I could do."

"You must stay strong," Wynne urged him. Cullen only focused on Asleena.

"And to think I once thought we were too hard on you."

"We're not all evil, Cullen." Asleena growled, flames reigniting around her.

"Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only mages are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of the demons." Cullen cried.

"This is a discussion for another time! Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?" Wynne asked the cowering Templar.

"What others? What are you talking about?"

"Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?"

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out from there... oh, Maker..."

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it." Wynne said to Asleena urgently.

"You can't save them. You don't know what they've become. They've been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts." Cullen wailed.

"His hatred of mages is so intense... the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind." Alistair whispered to Asleena, standing beside her protectively.

"You have to end it, now, before it's too late." Cullen told her. Asleena narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will not kill an innocent."

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended... to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there." Cullen shouted.

"I'd rather spare maleficarum than risk harming an innocent." Asleena informed him.

"Thank you. I knew you would make a rational decision." Wynne said gratefully.

"Rational? How is this rational? Do you understand the danger?" Cullen yelled frantically.

"I know full well the dangers of magic, but killing innocences becaues they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry-" Wynne began.

"You know nothing! I am thinking about the future of the Circle. Of Ferelden."

"I do not fear Maleficarum - they should fear me." Asleena said decisively.

"You may be confident in your ability to stand up to them, but what about the rest of us? Will you protect us from them?"

"Stay safe. It will be over soon." Asleena ordered him.

"No one ever listens, not until it's far too late. Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all."

Asleena had known Uldred before she left the Tower. She had suspected him being a Libertarian but had never thought he would become a blood mage. He had seemed too strong to be possessed. The knowledge that such a thing could happen to her at any time frightened her. After defeating him with the Litany of Andralla, Asleena had helped Senior Enchanter Irving down the stairs back to Greagoir, who grudgingly congratulated her. Irving had promised the help of the mages in the battle against the Archdemon and Wynne had requested to be brought along on their quest. She had accepted, of course; they needed all the help they could get. Asleena sent the rest of her companions back to camp and decided to look around. Exploring the exorcised Tower by herself, Asleena happened upon many things that stirred up sad memories for her. She saw her old bunk, the corner of the library where she and Jowan used to sit in, even a corpse or two of her friends and teachers. Settling down in her place in the library, she hugged herself to fend off the stifling cold. After a few minutes - or maybe hours, she couldn't tell - she heard the familiar clank of heavy plate armour.

"Alistair, is that you?" She called, stepping to her feet. A man in Templar armour came in. "Alistair-" She fell to the ground, unconscious, as she was hit with a mana drain spell. Greagoir stepped around the Templar in the doorway, followed by another two Templars.

"Get her," He ordered grimly.

"Asleena! Where have you been?" Alistair demanded the next morning as she entered the camp. He raced to her side and captured her in his embrace. She was silent until he released her. "Asleena?"

"Alistair. I was at the Tower." She said.

"What happened to you? Why did you take so long getting back?" He queried, folding his arms. To tell the truth, Asleena didn't rightfully remember. She remembered white hot pain searing through her body and she shifted in discomfort. She remembered screaming for Alistair, for help. She shifted her position again. Why hadn't he come for her?

"I-I'm not sure." She said, face betraying no emotion.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Leliana asked furiously.

"She means that she wishes to keep a secret from us," Zevran announced. "A lover at the Tower perhaps." Alistair snorted but Asleena's face remained immobile. Wordlessly, she marched away, stepping into her tent. Alistair followed, unnerved by her strange behavior. He found her pulling off her armour.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to focus on her face and not let his eyes wander. She continued undressing but looked up at him.

"I am a mage. Armour is impractical." By now, she had wriggled into her robes again. Noticing Alistair's red face, she stopped. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no, it's just-"

"I always disliked my own body, perhaps it disturbs you also. Currently, I care not about it- it is but a vessel." Alistair gaped at her.

"What? Why are you acting so differently? What happened to you in the Tower?" He shouted, gripping her arms to force her to look at him.

"Stop. That pains me." She commanded.

"Fine! Go sleep with the bloody elf!" He muttered, stomping out of her tent to sit heavily beside the fire. She followed him and stood behind him.

"I have upset you somehow?" She asked tonelessly. He grunted in response. "If it is about the assassin, I have no intention of sleeping with him. I had feelings only for you." He whirled around and Zevran scowled.

"Had?"

"Yes. You are attractive enough, I suppose, and courteous. But now, I find that I do not care for anyone or anything." The rest of the campsite had been listening the whole time, and they muttered amongst themselves. "Now, I have decided we are to go to Orzammar. Arl Eamon will have to wait. He and his family are expendable in this war."

"'Leena, you cannot mean such awful things!" Leliana said, chasing after the mage departing to her tent.

"Alistair, I know what is wrong with her," Wynne said, approaching the confused man.

"What?" Alistair demanded and the elder mage flinched.

"She- She's been made Tranquil."

_**Durn durn durn…**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to YOshi for all the reviews.**_


End file.
